La Sirenita
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: Relato sobre la historia del origen de 'La Sirenita' de Christian Andersen, desde mi punto de vista en Hetalia. Especie de AU Histórico(?) Personajes: Dinamarca/Andersen, Noruega/Collins y Suecia. 'Pero al fin y al cabo, era una historia de amor...'


**( _Bueno, hice este fic contando más o menos y desde mi cabecita(?) la historia de amor de la que nació La Sirenita; del danés Christian Andersen =/= Siempre he amado esa historia y el descubrir la parte real de ella me emocionó todavía más así que... Aquí tienen mi pequeño relato que creo que debería clasificar en AU levemente histórico(?) Como sea, ojalá les guste aunque sea un poco ! )_**

* * *

Me encontraba yo sentado en mi escritorio, rodeado de un sinfín de papeles deshordenados. Un sinfín de historias por terminar e infinitas ideas rodando por mi ocupada cabeza. Así mismo, todas esas ideas se entremezclaban dando lugar a nuevos pensamientos.

Me emocionaba demasiado cuando me sentaba a escribir. De todos modos, mi gran fallo siempre radicaba en que me costaba mucho decidirme por una de aquellas tantas ideas. Normalmente éstas aparecen a raíz de algún fuerte sentimiento -al menos las buenas ideas.- . Todo escritor lo sabe.

De cualquier modo mi mano no cesaba de garabatear las a ratos ilegibles letras, luchando por plasmar algo de mis propias sensaciones... Pero nada salía. Aún con todo ese revuelo por todo el escritorio -casi toda la sala-, nada _ordenado_ salía de mi cabeza. Nada definido.

Resoplé apoyando mi mejilla en la palma de la mano izquierda, mientras pasaba a dibujar una alegre _sirenita_ en una esquina de cualquier borrador cercano.

Deseé que algo sucediera. Algo muy alegre, algo doloroso... Algo. ¡Necesitaba algo que concentrase todo en una hojas! Mientras pensaba sobre eso escuché unos suaves toques en mi puerta de madera. Al tercer o cuarto toque reconocí de quién se trataba, pues nadie tenía esa linda y casi cuadriculada manera de llamar a mí puerta. Sonreí como tonto allá, solo, en medio de mi salón.

Levantando algo de aire y tirando unas hojas me dirijí sonriente a la entrada para abrirle a mi buen amigo y _ deseado_ Collins.

- ¡Buenos días! - exclamé en voz alta, sin percatarme de su expresión ligeramente molesta. Él suspiró.

- Tan ruidoso como siempre... -pasó adentro, pues nuestra confianza sobrepasaba los límites de las cordialidad o las maneras. Lo dejé pasar sin perder mi sonrisa. - Vine a hablar contigo, Christian. - dijo entonces mientras pasaba a la sala. Lo escuché resoplar, probablemente por el desorden que tenía organizado. Reí para mí.

_Era tan lindo._

Sobra decir que me gustaba mucho, no sólo como amigo. De cualquier forma, temía confesarle oficialmente mis sentimientos porque... Bueno, más de una vez se había enfadado por mis comentarios insinuantes. Él sabe de mi bisexualidad y quizá lo incomodé, pero...

Sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - contesto con cierta tardanza mientras paso a la sala también. Recojo algunos papeles sueltos y despejo un sofá de color verde pastel, apagado por su antigüedad.

Me han comentado que podría cambiarlo, pero ese sofá tiene mil anécdotas para contar y para llevarme a la tumba. Allí nos sentamos ambos. Le pregunto si desea tomar algo y él niega, un tanto serio. Usualmente es un hombre educado y que sabe conservar las formas hasta límites insospechados, pero este momento en especial se me torna extraño. Alzo un poco las cejas mientras mi sonrisa desaparece por unos segundos. Luego, como siempre, regresa.

- Puedes contarme... ¿Algo malo pasó? ¿Necesitas dinero?

Él niega, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué siempre piensas lo mismo? - pregunta casi en susurros. Yo río y me acerco un poco más a él. No me corresponde, pero tampoco se aleja... Supongo que se acostumbró a mi cariño un tanto sofocante. - Vine para darte una noticia... Buena. - siento que duda. Me enderezo un poco y toso bajito, poniéndome algo más serio.

Tarda en decir, como si no supiese qué esperarse de mi reacción. _Como si supiese que no me sentaría bien._

Mientras espero por ese relativamente corto tiempo, me dá tiempo a fijarme en él _otra vez_. En su cabello rubio, sus profundos ojos... Su simple complexión entre fina y sensual. No le estoy tocando, pero puedo imaginar perfectamente la sensación delicada y suave de su piel bajo la yema de mis dedos, bajo mis labios y mi lengua...

Puedo imaginarme perfectamente su expresión sonrojada por el contacto con mi cuerpo, sus tenues y continuados gemidos... Ah, sí.

También puedo imaginar el olor de su cabello en mi almohada una mañana de Verano, invierno, primavera y otoño... El color que tomaría su rostro sonriente al despertar entre mis sábanas, mientras lo aprieto entre mis brazos para no dejarlo escapar jama..Ja...

- ¿Me estás escuchando? - oigo de pronto mientras siento un leve toque en mi hombro. Vuelvo en mí con cierto rubor y puedo observarle. Veo su ceño un poco fruncido... Parpadeo un par de veces seguidas y me disculpo repetidas veces, excusándome con que hace rato que no duermo. - ... Quizá debería volver en otro momento. - Hace ademán de levantarse, pero lo detengo.

- ¡No! L-lo siento Collins. - me disculpo de nuevo con una sonrisita. - Juro prestarte toda y absolutamente toda mi atención. ¿Vale?

Sin dejar de mirarme, él vuelve a sentarse. Exhala un suspiro y yo me siento aliviado de que no se vaya...

..._Ojalá se hubiese ido._

- Vine para... -duda de nuevo, pero niega con la cabeza y de algún modo se arma de valor. - Vine para comunicarte que dentro de poca tendrá lugar mi boda con Berwalda(?).

...

Pasan los segundos. Su casi convaleciente rostro está ahí, justo delante de mí. Pero yo no soy capaz de verlo. Siendo concretos, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de adónde estoy mirando ahora mismo. Sólo sigo ahí, mirando a la nada y escuchando al silencio. Siento como si mi interior entero se hubiese teñido de negro. La luz es absorvida y mi corazón, envuelto en una especie de maquinaria de reloj se para de forma pausada y tomentosamente dolorosa. También siento como si mi pecho se inhundase condenado a explotar bajo la presión de todo el océano.

Por otro lado, mientras mi cuerpo se congela y mi corazón explota, siento como me arde la mente. Todo, absolutamente todo que quema allá adentro. Todas mis ideas -no sólo para historias, sino de la vida.- , todos mis planes, mis sueños... _Ese fantasioso futuro_...

A-ah... ¿Fantasioso? Jamás antes había definido de ese modo mi amor incondicional hacia mi amigo...

Sentí que morí ahí mismo para renacer segundos después en el mismo lugar, sólo que despojado de todo aquello que me había hecho feliz en algún momento. Me siento desnudo y expuesto a un mundo lleno de injusticias e imposibles...

Pero tras esos _segundos_ en los que dejo de ser Hans Christian Andersen, la sonrisa más candente del mundo se forma en mi rostro. Ahí di paso a la decadencia y a cierta locura, pero no permitiría que éstas arruinasen las ilusiones de mi amigo; de mi amor imposible.

- ¡Felicidades Collins! - deseé sin sentir más que ráfagas de cortante hielo en mis palabras. - Ojalá seas... Sean muy felices. - un leve tic invadió mi ojo derecho, pero mi eterna sonrisa seguía ahí, copiada y pegada de algún archivo defectuoso.

Él no se veía muy convencido, e incluso podría decir que se notaba culpable. Suspiró y por casi primera vez me abrazó. Sus brazos eran fuertes en ese acto, pero mi cuerpo resentido apenas notaba el contacto.

De pronto, olvidé cómo se sentía su piel.

- ...¿De veras? ¿Entonces vendrás a la boda?

_Me sentí cortado._

- Por supuesto. - Quise devolverle el abrazo, pero temí seriamente no ser capaz de soltarle. Él suspiro con un alivio que sólo me dolió más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo ahora? ¿Acaso no veía lo enamorado que estaba?

¿Acaso no lo sabía de antemano? Mucho antes de conocer a esa chica sueca...

- Ahora debo irme... -susurra, separándose de mí. - Ella me está esperando para preparar cosas de la celebración.

Mi expresión no ha cambiado un ápice.

- Me alegra que seas feliz.

- ...Sí. -dice él. Un momento incómodo asoma, pero no lo siento. Vuelve a despedirse de mí y se va. Simplemente se aleja y lo escucho salir por la puerta mientras en mi mente solo resuenan pensamientos vacíos. Un deseo... Un fortísimo deseo de que, al menos, me hubiese besado con pasión antes de irse para siempre.

_Un sólo beso..._

Y entonces rompo a llorar. Allí, sólo y con los restos en el suelo me inclino hacia mis piernas mientas escondo el rostro entre mis manos.

El silencio es violentamente interrumpido por mis sollozos. En cualquier otro momento me habría dado hasta vergüenza, pero no ahora. Tan sólo no me importaba llorar. Quizá ya no me importase nada...

Mi rostro está sonrojado y mi expresión es de un dolor agudo. Mis ojos azules están ahogados en una capa de agua que, como la lluvia, acaricia mi rostro de forma continuada. Mi pecho sube y baja con mi alteradísima respiración, en lo que del todo resonantes lamentos se esparcen por la sala y quizá hasta en la cercana calle.

Ecaxtamente, siento que lloro como un niño totalmente desconsolado. No tomo la molestia de contenerme y por más que lo deseo mi pena no empequeñece... Y empiezo a sentir dolor en el pecho por el esfuerzo que me está llevando este lamento.

Cuendo logré ponerme en pie, fui a trompicones hasta la cocina donde comencé a beber.

Tardé varias horas en dejar de sollozar. Al menos en dejar de hacerlo de esa forma tan perturbadora. Las lágrimas siguen deslizándose de vez en cuando por mis mejillas y suaves sollozos me sobresaltan cada cierto tiempo. Mis ojos están apagados y mi rostro sin expresión.

Ya no tengo la esperanza de que él regrese.

Ya no tengo la esperanza...

Cansado, me hago mi deshordenado cabello hacia atrás mientras me doy un ligero cabezado con la pared. ¡Que se vaya! Por favor... Este muerto vacío que se ha instalado en mi alma. Siempre me había asustado saber que... Nuevas lágrimas caen.

El dolor de ver con mis propios ojos como se ha derrumbado mi mundo... Tan de pronto y tantas cosas por decirle...

¿Tan poco tiempo nos quedaba? Deambulé por la casa envuelto en esta maldita aura. Me siento sólo. En el espejo no veo mi reflejo pero sí imágenes que han pasado... Imágenes con él... Cierro los ojos, y ni siquiera entonces puedo librarme de verle. Es un marco que enmarca a mi corazón roto...

Llevábamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, pero siento que se ha vuelto como mi pequeño relato corto.

¿Relato?

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y esta vez sí me veo reflejado. Veo mi cara surcada en lágrimas, a mis ojos cansados de que llueva... Me veo a mí, y esta vez sí parezco una joven descorazonada.

Ahora me doy cuenta de todo y eso me hace sentir más y más harto. A cada segundo, siento que estoy más cerca de mi límite.

Pero desde el principio había sido así... Comencemos por el hecho de que ambos éramos hombres. Probablemente no se habría visto del todo bien ante la sociedad y... A él le gustaban las mujeres.

A mí también, pero en ese momento deseé que todas desaparecieran... Entiéndanme.

Éramos casi como de dos mundos distintos. Dos especies diferentes alejadas por la sociedad y la naturaleza. Y como arrastrado por una presencia invisible, fui a la sala para dejarme caer en mi escritorio. Paseé la vista por la superficie de éste, sin ver. Nada llamaba mi atención. Allí todo eran letras y mi interior se había vaciado. Además, nada de lo que allí había escrito me gustaba ahora.

Entonces la vi. Ahí, sóla, en una esquinita de un papel medio doblado... Ese ser mitológico y mágico.

_Esa Sirena que vivía en el fondo del mar_, en un mundo totalmemte opuesto al nuestro.

En un mundo totalmente opuesto al de Collins.

Y sucedió. Todo comenzó a encajar por si sólo y yo tan sólo tuve que tomar pluma y tinta.

¿Quería casarse? Adelante. ¿Qué me quedaba por perder ahora si no locura y dolor? Le confesaría de una vez por todas lo que pasaba. Todo lo que sentía por, todo mi enojo, toda mi desesperación y todo el amor que siempre sentiría por él. Soy ciertamente dramático cuando se dá la ocasión y lo sabe. No es mi culpa que no suela suceder... ¿Pero qué más daba? Ahora ya no importaba. Así que le escribiría una carta... ¡Sí! Una carta contándole lo que había provocado con todo eso.

Pero... Tampoco deseaba culparle aunque me sintiera tan enojado y confundido. De cualquier modo, las metáforas son buenas amigas.

No sería la primera vez que escribía por Collins, pero sí sería la primera en hacerlo con una metáfora. Una especie de historia-carta que en realidad no debería salir del fondo del cajón de mi mesa. Más mis ojos vuelven a estar húmedos y mi ceño fruncido.

_Esta vez, yo era la pequeña sierena condenada a la estupidez de enamorarse de un humano..._

Un apuesto humano. Un príncipe encantado de un reino cualquiera... Al que conocí casi por accidente. Confío en que lo recuerde. Maldita sea...

Pero él y yo somos diferentes. Por más que yo lo ame, ni siquiera nuestros cuerpos son compatibles, aunque nuestras almas nacieran para estar juntas.

¡Ni aún así! ¡Ni siquiera si yo utilizase la mágia negra para trasformarme sería mío! Porque él ha sido conquistado... Embelesado por una princesa común de un reino vecino.

Sin descanso, escribo de forma continuada mientras la luz del día se va lentamente. A ratos garabateo letras de forma frenética, y al rato con una lentitud que refleja mi dolor junto con las manchas de agua que emborronan alguna línea. ¿Qué importa...?

Tacho y repito allá donde me equivoco, sin ninguna intención de pasar a limpio nada. Incluso tacho párrafos enteros.

También, de vez en cuando apoyo mi cabeza en una mano mientras sujeto fuertemente mi cabello.

_Me siento tan impotente..._

'' Condenada a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mío...''

_Lo anhelo..._

_''Entonces las hermanas de la pequeña Sirenita le tendieron un puñal tallado a mano... Un puñal cuyo destino se encontraba en el pecho del príncipe Collins. Ella lo tomó con el pulso inestable, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas en el fondo de su alma. Debía matar a su amado, o de lo contrario ella pasaría a ser espuma de mar..._

_Poco después, una noche silenciosa, caminó hasta el cuarto del príncipe en el cual se encontraba éste durmiendo. Con el puñal entre sus manos se aproximó a la cama ocupada por el chico. Lo observó dormir... Su piel blanquecina bajo la luz de la luna oscura que se colaba por el valcón, su suave y pausada respiración; armoniosa y tranquilizadora. Era hermoso._

_La Sirenita sintió como su corazón latía y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Bajó el puñal, previamente elevado con la intención de asesinar. Había sido enajenada. Sintió miedo, dolor y desesperación..._

_Pero eligió morir antes que matar a su príncipe._

_Antes de confesarle nada. Aún sintiéndose traicionada y malherida, besó su mejilla con dulzura y se alejó de allí, aguardando convertirse en espuma de mar..._

_Y sus labios entonaron una última canción de amor. ''_

Cosas así salían de mi interior. No sólo ese texto, sino muchos más narrando lo mismo de distinta forma. ¿Cuál era la definitiva? Todas.

Esta historia no es un cuento, sino una confesión alejada de la profesionalidad y la cordura.

No sé cuánto escribí ni cuántas hojas me llevaron... Pero amaneció. Así es.

Sentí el cansancio de golpe en mi cuerpo mientras escribía un poco más por mera inercia.

Al final me obligé a parar y mirar por la ventana. La luz me dolió, pero me aseguré de que había pasado medio día y una noche entera sin hacer otra cosa más que escribir y llorar.

Me dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza, y ahora que me paraba a pensarlo, ya no caían lágrimas ni había sollozos... Aunque no sentí diferencia. Ni podría decir en que momento pararon pero era de esperar. Límites físicos, ¿no? Pero la pena perduraría por el resto de los tiempos. Aún volviendo a ser feliz, jamás sanaría esta herida narrada en una malobrada carta.

Y sé que fue una locura, pero con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me abastecí de fuerzas y con un caminar deshonesto salí de la casa luego de preparar las cosas. En el que considero mi mayor arrebato de locura, mandé la carta que en realidad ya se asemejaba más a un cuento... Una historia que sin saberlo por aquel entonces abarcaría desde las características de una novela totalmente seria a una fábula para niños...

Como fuera, sería una historia de amor.

Levanté algunas miradas a mi paso. Mantenía los puños cerrados con fuerza y una expresión de decisión casi obsesiva... Me mantuve recto ante las presencias, pero una vez traspasé la puerta de mi casa me apoyé en ésta, sollozando nuevamente y esta vez en silencio...

Estaba agotado. Muerto casi. Como pude, arastré los pies hasta la sala y caí de rodillas frente al sofá. No quise sentarme, porque ese era el último lugar donde había estado con él sin sentirme un alma en pena. Con todavía más lentitud, fui cayendo hasta pegar la mejilla al suelo y cerrar los ojos; abrazándome a mi mismo, encogido en un vacío de existencia...

No tardé en dormir casi hasta el día siguiente. No recuerdo bien e igual juraría que pasaron meses...

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, Collins recibía una extensa carta que tardaría días en leer en su totalidad... Pero desde el principio se dio cuenta. Sintió un vacío que le hizo un nudo cerca del corazón y perdió el sueño por un tiempo. Pensó en ir a ver a su ''amigo'' aunque ya no estaba nada seguro de que lo fuera todavía. No sabía si Christian querría volver a verlo y, a su vez, el conocido danés daba por echo que su amado lo había abandonado para siempre...

- ...Lo merezco... -farfullé con una enfermiza sonrisa en mi roto rostro, voz grave y quebrada.- Por dejarle salir por la puerta... Sin decir que lo quería.

Suspirando, cerré los ojos. Me sentí algo liberado, y no tarde tanto en volver a salir, hablar, comer e incluso escribir alguna cosa.

De todos modos, Collins se casó poco después, aunque desarrolló un curioso gusto por sentarse frente al mar en los años siguientes...

Por mi lado, la vida se tornó algo aburrida y rutinaria. Quizá no vacía, pero sí trivial.

_Y desde nuestros mundos, nos añoramos en silencio._

* * *

**_( Estoy segura de que entendieron perfectamente x'D Pero por si no, he narrado a Andersen desde Den, a Collins desde Noru y a la chica sueca cuyo nombre en femenino no me molesté el verificar (?) well, era Fem!Su. No creo que hiciera falta aclarar pero...(?) El segmento supuestamente de la carta a Collins no es real. Es cierto que dicha carta existió pero concretamente eso fue invención mía. )_**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni la Sirenita me pertenecen. Sé que eso les debe de sorprender** pero es verdad. (?)

¡Un beso!


End file.
